MIMO (multiple input, multiple output) communications has been in development for some considerable time. However, these have generally been arranged on a point-to-point basis, i.e. with a source MIMO node communicating directly with a destination MIMO node. While this communication technology is proven, it is desirable to identify arrangements which allow for implementation of a MIMO relay network, that is where a source node, a relay node and a destination node all are equipped with multiple antennas.